


shot through the heart (and you're to blame)

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Husbands, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: “You got hit with a bullet, where?”“Left butt cheek.”





	shot through the heart (and you're to blame)

**Author's Note:**

> based on the word: "bullet"
> 
> taken from http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts

“You got hit with a bullet, _where_?”

 

He didn’t know whether the wince that escaped him was in answer to the question or the jolt of pain that went through his body at the reminder. Pushing his way past Stiles into the house, he couldn’t help but groan internally at the scene that greeted him.

 

The table was set nicely, candles strewn about their kitchen and living room. In the middle of the living room was also a massage set up. A table with oils, towels and a separate massage table. Two realisations went through him at once. One, he’d forgotten it was date night and that would probably take a lot of grovelling to make up for. Two, the massage table was the best thing that could have been there, considering his situation.

 

“Chris!”

 

He was snapped out of his daze by Stiles’ shout. He’d already gotten halfway on the table, and by the look on his husband’s face he wasn’t too happy about the blood stains he was leaving behind.

 

“Left butt cheek.” And wasn’t that a blow to his ego. He’d been a hunter his whole life and he was distracted enough to get shot in the _ass._ Allison had laughed at him the whole way to his and Stiles’ house, helping him to the front door and then promptly leaving him behind. He could still hear her laugh as she drove down the street.

 

Stiles looks like he either wants to laugh or cry, but in the end, he seems to settle on a deep sigh and disappears into the hallway. He comes back a few seconds later with the first aid kit when Chris has made himself comfortable laying face-down on the table. 

 

Once Stiles walks past him he tries for a smile in thanks, but it probably looks more like a grimace. The other just looks at him sternly, although he doesn’t quite manage to hide the fond look in his eyes.

 

“Is the bullet still in there?” Chris hears from behind him, as well as the noises that imply that Stiles is getting everything he’ll need in order to treat him. Instead of answering verbally he just nods. Stiles squeezing his ankle means that he heard him, after which he gently pulls down Chris’ pants and underwear.

 

It doesn’t take long for Stiles to treat him at all. By now he’s an expert at extracting bullets, using some of his home-made salve to carefully rub on the wound before he puts a bandage over it. Chris takes a deep breath once he’s done, finally relaxing his body. He feels his husband’s hand on his lower back, rubbing some careful circles.

 

“I guess a massage wouldn’t be the best idea in the world right now, huh?”

 

It’s not really a laugh he replies with, but the huff of breath that escapes him is close enough. As Stiles goes to put away the first aid kit, Chris can’t help but hum in contentment.

No matter how big of a blow his ego gets, his husband will always be there to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back, finally. sorry it took me so long, the last few weeks i really got my ass kicked by college. it's summer vacation now, though! time to get back into writing!
> 
> in order to help me, i'll be doing one word prompts. this series will contain all kinds of different fandoms and relationships. i'm hoping it will also help me write drabbles that don't turn out with 1.000+ words because i did so much world building. here's to hoping.
> 
> hope you're all doing great!


End file.
